Raio Uchiha
Raio Uchiha (ライオ・アチッハー, Uchiha Raio) is a shinobi of Konohagakure, and a member of both the Uchiha and Uzumaki Clans. Throughout his childhood the Uchihas despised him and his family because of his mixed lineage and inability to successfully learn fire release. This hatred lead to his family's assassination and his leaving the village. He vowed to become stronger and to one day come back to the village and make the Uchihas that caused him so much suffering pay for their sins. Since then he has been travelling the world grasping different techniques from each of the hidden villages and adding them to his ever growing arsenal. History Coming soon... Personality Raio has a conflicting personality, in general he can be seen as a nonchalant airhead, simple-minded, kind, caring, helpful, and most of all he is a super pervert regularly peeping whenever he gets the chance, being caught more often than not. however despite all that he has show that he can be serious when the situation demands, and unlike what most would like to think he is very smart and perceptive. Whenever he would be scolded he went from being a laughing goof to a brooding sulk. These moping periods were typically brief, though, and he'd quickly go back to his usual high-spirited nature. A darker side to his personality is that when he battles or gets serious, he becomes cold, he can even be considered as being very cruel under certain circumstances, like when enemies attack those he cares about and such, he easily makes death threats and will not hesitate back them up. When it comes to his beloved ones he will always seek revenge, looking to make his enemies die in the worst and most horrible manner all the while enjoying himself, giving a sadistic side to his personality. His fighting style varies depending on the level of the opponent, when facing opponents that are considerably weaker he will often rely on Taijutsu to quickly end the battle, but when facing an opponent of similar caliber he will will mostly use Nintaijutsu while making use of every opportunity he gets to use his any of his various Ninjutsu depending of the circumstances... Abilities Raio has been recognised as one of the most powerful members of the Uchiha clan and one of the most gifted shinobi of his generation. As a child he was regarded as a failure by his peers, as he grew under the right guidance and motivation he revealed himself as a late bloomer. After his training under Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the , he proved himself to be more than a match for ten S-Ranked shinobi, defeating all of them single-handedly. Hagoromo once said that his power rivaled that of the . Physical and Chakra Prowess Raio was noted to have been born with very powerful chakra. Naturally, Raio possesses a massive amount of potent chakra, his reserves were so large that he could fight nonstop for over forty-eight hours before collapsing. After his training his chakra control allowed him to perform complicated technique with only a single hand seal. His chakra signature has been said to be very similar if not identical to that of his ancestor . Raio is also highly skilled taijutsu, particularly in terms of speed, capable of instantaneous reflexes, in fact his movements have sometimes been compared to the Flying Thunder God Technique. His strength is also quite high as he's been show to shatter stone with a mere flick of his finger without chakra enhancements. Life Force and Chakra Control Stemming from his Uzumaki lineage, Raio has been shown to have a powerful life force; allowing him to survive most otherwise fatal injuries, he also has a much greater longevity than most humans. He also has a high tolerance for physical pain. After his training his chakra levels also became so high and potent, it was stated that it surpassed kurama's own in sheer volume. It was so strong that it could be felt as far away as Konoha despite him being countries away. Leaving the Uchihas to fear his return. Ninjutsu Due to his travelling and also training under Hagoromo, Raio has become well-versed in a variety of ninjutsu styles. He demonstrated skill and knowledge with barrier ninjutsu such as and could use the Shadow Clone Technique. Raio had sensory abilities, able to sense chakra signatures from great distances. Similar to the and hokages, he could detect everyone within an area by simply placing his finger on the ground. He became proficient in all five nature transformations including fire release which was seemingly impossible for him to learn, he could also use Yin, Yang and Yin-Yang Release. He somehow acquired the ability to fly, although this is probably due to the he possesses. Bukijutsu Raio main weapon is a katana which he would always carry around and has demonstrated high proficiency in it's use, he now keeps it in a able to draw it at will without the need to activate his Rinne Sharingan. He's been shown capable of skillfully wielding several other weapons such as giant shurikens, a gunbai, chains and others. Nature Transformation Raio is proficient in all five basic nature transformations, along with Yin, Yang and Yin-Yang Release. He is mostly recognized by is use of lightning release, he is considered as one of the most powerful lightning users to have ever lived. Raio can also channel his lightning chakra as well as his wind and fire chakras into his weapons adding effects and causing extra damage to anyone they cut. He has developped a unique way to use lightning chakra which consist in gathering the energy in his fingers or into the palm of his hands and releasing it in the form of a beam, the size of the beams depend on the amount of chakra gathered, ranging from the size of needle with incredible piercing power to that of a giant blast capable of obliterating everything in its path, he can also use his own version of the Lightning Release Chakra Mode taking his already impressive physical prowess to a whole new level. Senjutsu Because of his large chakra reserves, Raio could learn senjutsu. It is not known where he learned it nor the markings or unique abilities the his sage mode entails because he has achieved perfect mastery over the form. Sage State As result of his training and undergoing the Sage Modification Ritual, Raio achieved Sage State. In this form he is able to passively absorb natural energy and fully control it. He also gained powerful regenerative abilities on par with . Now his chakra is near identical to that of a Tailed Beast and he has access to . Although the power of this "state" will vary between any two people, his is said to rival that of while he was a . Six Paths Sage Mode As a result of him gaining access to six paths senjutsu, Raio can access the Six Paths Sage Mode at will, but since he is not a jinchūriki his variant is very unique as it very similar to 's in appearance, however it's color is different and it doesn't have the seal mark that Naruto has. Upon doing entering the form, he gains a white chakra shroud which releases chakra in the form of flickering flames, with six magatama markings around his neck and another six additional magatama markings around the collar of his mantle, swirl designs similar to the Uzumaki clan's symbol, and various other lines extending along his body. The coat has the typical markings of the Six Paths Senjutsu: a Rinnegan above nine magatama, on its back. This form enhances his sage state drastically in addition to making his chakra far more overwhelming and increasing his sensory abilities to the absolute limit. There seems to be no time limit on how long this form can remain active. While in this form, his power is said to come close that of own. Truth-Seeking Ball In his Six Paths Sage Mode, Raio can manifest up to twelve Truth-Seeking Balls behind his back, which are composed of the five basic nature transformations, Yin–Yang Release, and Six Paths Sage Chakra, which are capable of negating ninjutsu. The balls generally float behind him in a halo-like formation. Unlike most characters, Raio can restore his Truth-Seeking Balls from his own chakra should one or more of them be destroyed. they are able to be shaped into various forms for different uses, such as high speed projectiles, protective barriers, and various weapons, he can also mold them into staves and platforms, transferring them whoever he wants to. Dojutsu Sharingan Raio awakened the Sharingan at the age of nine, after his training under the legendary sage, he is now able to keep his Sharingan active constantly with minimal drain on his chakra levels. This dōjutsu grants Raio as to all who possess it a set of standard powers in the form of multiple enhanced visual powers, like being able to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra, accurately predict nearly all of a person's movements, from that He can also perfectly mimic a person's movements and copy their techniques into his own arsenal, provided he is physically conditioned for it. His Sharingan can also cast powerful genjutsu through eye-contact, he is also able to repel an enemy's technique that attacked his mind. After his eyes further evolved he has shown the ability to use Kamui and it's variants through his Sharingan alone without having to activate the Rinne Sharingan, it is unknown how this is possible. Mangekyō Sharingan(formerly) It is known that Raio awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after witnessing his parents' deaths; according to those who trained with him Raio did not appear to suffer any adverse effects from using his Mangekyō Sharingan, such as the deteriorating eyesight or exhaustion experienced by others, this was attributed to his Uzumaki blood, although it cannot be know with certainty. His Mangekyō Sharingan allowed him to use Kamui. He could presumably use Susanoo as he had awakened the powers of both his eyes. Rinne Sharingan After reaching sage state Raio acquired the Rinne Sharingan. However instead of gaining a third eye, both his Mangekyō Sharingans evolved into Rinne Sharingans, he also lost the ability to activate his Mangekyō Sharingan, only being able to activate the Sharingan and further activate the Rinne Sharingan. These new eyes allow Raio to make use of all the Mangekyō Sharingan techniques he possessed prior to awakening them but with a few enhancements. He can use with his left eye a variant of Kamui, with which he can move all or parts of his body between his dimension and our's at will. This grants Raio two distinct abilities: teleportation which can now be instantaneous and what is best described as "intangibility" allowing him to simply let attacks pass through him and phase through mostly anything. With his right eye he can perform it at long range to warp targets within his line of sight and without having to make physical contact, he can also instantaneously create a "hole" which connects two dimensions between them, as of now he can create up to six "holes" and connect them, allowing him to redirect enemy attacks and such. He can also use Susanoo, it is presumed that unlocked all of the forms of Susanoo. It is unknown what His final full-body Susanoo looks like, because he has never used it in a battle that took place after his training, with him claiming to have never needed it to win a battle. It also allows him to use all the powers that a Rinnegan user would usually have, but similarly with his Sharingan powers, they are enhanced. With it he can see chakra, including the chakra points within the body, as well as otherwise invisible barriers. After mastering his Rinne Sharingan He became able to perform the variety of "Limbo" (輪墓, Rinbo) techniques, which involve creating corporal shadows which can only be seen by the Rinnegan, he can also use the Six Paths Technique, which grants the user multiple abilities. The Deva Path can be used to attract and repel targets. The Asura Path can clad the user in mechanized armor and grant them various weapons. The Human Path can read minds, at the cost of ripping out the victim's soul. The Animal Path can summon various creatures. The Preta Path can absorb any chakra-based ninjutsu. The Naraka Path can summon the King of Hell, which can be used for interrogation and restoration. He also has access to new techniques unique to his new dojutsu. Sensory Perception Raio can detect and recognise chakra signatures from great distances. After mastering Sage Mode, Raio's sensory skills became so refined that he could now determine a person's clan and the nature of their kekkei genkai, and even differentiate species. Upon achieving the Six Paths Sage Mode, Raio's sensory capabilities were empowered to the highest possible level capable of sensing even invisible targets. Intelligence Raio has shown himself very capable in deception. He is also adept at discerning the emotional nature of people allowing him to get on their good side easily or to take advantage of a situation. His perceptive and analytical skills are such,that he's able to quickly deduce the workings of most enemy techniques allowing him to easily counter them should the need arise.